There are several types of nutcrackers available on the market, most of which have is the form a pair of tongs or the like. A practical drawback with these types of nutcrackers is the large risk for shell fragments being thrown out onto tables or floors. Another drawback is that a rather large manual power is required by the operator for cracking a hard and/or large nut. A number of nutcrackers have been suggested for overcoming said drawbacks. These suggested nutcrackers, however, normally have a complex construction and are costly to manufacture. Furthermore, many of the available nutcrackers do not possess any ornamental value and are put away after having been used.